


Don't You Know, Baby? (I'll Be There)

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Everything I Know About Hospitals I Took from Grey's Anatomy, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Doctor Sana Bakkoush is on top of things. She doesn’t need a million reminders about her anniversary dinner reservation, okay? She once surgically removed six nail-gun nails and a brain tumor from someone’s head in one surgery. She can definitely make it to dinner on time.(Inspired by the prompt, “I made reservations.”)





	Don't You Know, Baby? (I'll Be There)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/gifts).



> For the brilliant rumaan!
> 
> This is inspired mostly by Grey’s Anatomy because that's the only show I watch about doctors afrgethngjyjut.
> 
> Title from “I’ll Be There” by the Jackson Five. 
> 
> Written for my personal [Femslash February](http://lo-cotidiano.tumblr.com/tagged/jennifer+does+femslash+february) challenge :)

+++

 

Contrary to popular belief, Doctor Sana Bakkoush, Chief of Neurosurgery, is on top of things. She doesn’t need a million reminders about her anniversary dinner reservation, okay? She once surgically removed six nail-gun nails and a brain tumor from someone’s head during the same surgery. She can definitely make it to dinner on time.

This is why she can’t exactly figure out why it seems like every resident, attending, nurse, administrator, and even some long-term patients at Oslo University Hospital have taken it upon themselves to remind her of her own plans. She’s always prompt and efficient when it comes to her work; her meticulous surgeries, steady hands, and friendly bedside manner are world-renowned. But apparently, no one has any faith in her when it comes to her own personal life.

She says as much to Chris, her best friend and Chief of Pediatric Surgery, as they do early-morning rounds. Chris just laughs as they round the corner to the Pediatrics ward, a gaggle of interns behind them.

“Sana, you’re a brilliant doctor and an amazing wife,” Chris says. “But...”

“But?”

“Everyone in the hospital knows that you’re not exactly… punctual when it comes to personal events.”

Sana glares at her. “What does that mean?”

Behind them, one of the interns makes a small coughing noise. Sana whips her head around to stare at the culprit.

“Yes, Dr. Larzen, do you have something to add?” Sana asks.

Emma pauses, her face going slightly red. “Well, Dr. Bakkoush...”

“Well?”

“You were late to Dr. Aspeflaten’s and Dr. Sætre’s rehearsal dinner -“

“I was in a fourteen hour surgery removing a tumor the size of your head from someone’s spinal cord -”

“ - Where you were supposed to give the best woman’s speech.”

“That’s one example,” Sana insists.

“Right, of course,” Emma says quickly.

They’re about to round into room 203, where their 12-year-old patient waits with her parents. Chris snickers next to her, and Sana just rolls her eyes, gesturing for one of the interns to give her the chart. She decides right there and then - she won’t dignify any of this with a response. Missing one rehearsal dinner isn’t an indictment of her character, honestly.

 

+++

 

“Oh good,” Jamilla says around nine, a smirk on her face, “you’re wearing your watch today.”

Sana glares at the Head Nurse, standing on the other side of the nurse’s station. Noora, a close friend and Chief of General Surgery, appears next to her, two cups of coffee in hand. She looks like she’s trying to hide a smile behind hers as she hands the other over to Jamilla. Jamilla thanks her, eyes glittering. Something in Sana’s stomach swoops low and warm, and she can barely keep the glare on her face as she looks at Jamilla.

“Maybe you won’t be late to your anniversary dinner,” Noora jumps in, teasing her.

Sana snaps the chart she was working on shut, dropping it onto the desk. “Excuse me?”

“You’re not exactly known for being on time, Sana,” Noora says. “And I hear your wife can be quite the stickler when it comes to punctuality.”

“Yeah,” Jamilla pipes in. “She’ll probably be extremely upset if you’re late again.”

“Again!” Sana purses her lips. “I have never been late once to an important anniversary din -”

“Weren’t you four hours late to your own first anniversary party?” Noora asks.

Jamilla taps her finger on her chin, pretending to look thoughtful. “Why, I believe she was.”

“That was an emergency!” Sana insists. “I got pulled into a prenatal surgery where the fetus had -”

“And I’m sure your wife was very understanding,” Jamilla says mildly. “You know, when she had to explain to her family and yours exactly why, when you eventually showed up, you were still wearing crocs.”

“It was one time,” Sana says.

Jamilla shakes her head at her, but it’s so fond that Sana knows she’s just teasing. Noora looks between them, a soft smile on her face. Sana smiles back at her, though a small, sinking feeling forms in her stomach. She’s really not that bad, right? It was just a couple of events, and she always made it to all of them. Always.

 

+++

 

“Mmm, no,” Eva, the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery and her long-time friend from University, says at lunch.

“Name one important event I missed because of a patient,” Sana says.

They’re sitting together at their usual table with Vilde, another good friend and the Chief of Plastics. Vilde doesn’t say anything, but she looks like she’s about to burst keeping everything inside. Sana purses her lips again, before letting out a sigh and setting down her fork.

“Okay! Out with it, Vilde!”

“Not that I’m blaming you, exactly,” Vilde says slowly, “But, you did miss my birthday party last year -”

“We had just discovered that my patient had neurocysticercosis!” Sana protests. “Vilde, I love you, but I think that takes precedence over your party -”

“I’m not saying it didn’t,” Vilde says. “But.”

“But?”

“You also weren’t in the delivery room with me, when I gave birth to John,” Eva says. “And we were on the same floor!”

“Yes, okay, but that was the time with the infant who was born with his brain outside of his skull -”

Eva waves her hand. “Look, I’m not mad about it. But, you know, Sana. You do have a reputation of missing the big things.”

Sana groans, wanting to put her head on the table. “Am I really that horrible?”

“It’s not that bad, of course,” Vilde says quickly. “We all know you’re saving lives.”

“And you are on time and show up to a bunch of stuff,” Eva says. “You know. Just not everything.”

“Okay, well, I’m not going to miss this,” Sana says resolutely. “It’s our fifth anniversary, I’m not going to just -”

Before she can finish her sentence, her pager goes off. Eva and Vilde give her matching wry grins, which only makes Sana shoot dirty looks right back at them. She gathers her tray and goes to leave the cafeteria. As she walks, she steels her back and tries to keep her head high. Because she’s not going to be late, not tonight. Even if she has to run out of a surgery mid-incision, she’s not going to let her wife down. She’s not going to miss one moment of their special evening together, even if she has to throw her pager out of a window.

Chris is just coming into the cafeteria, a surgical mask pushed up onto her hair.

“I’m not going to miss this!” Sana calls back to them before she leaves.

“You better not,” Chris says, smirking. “I got 50k riding on you being on time.”

 

+++

 

At exactly 6:58pm, Sana rushes into the restaurant.

She’s just slightly sweaty, but that’s what waterproof makeup is for, she reasons. She’s wearing a beautiful, clean dress and silky hijab, her heart only beating slightly faster than usual from running from her car. The maître d' smiles and waits for her to gather herself before asking how he can help her.

“I have a reservation,” Sana says, trying to sound poised, “For Dr. and Mrs. Bakkoush, for seven.”

“Ah yes,” he says. “Dr. Bakkoush. Your wife is already seated.”

Sana smiles gratefully and follows him towards the back of the restaurant. It’s one of her favorites, a beautiful Moroccan place with rich colors and a soft ambiance. Sana smooths down the front of her dress as they approach the table. She can’t help the smile that blossoms onto her face once she sees her wife, grinning back at her. Sana leans over to press a soft kiss to her lips, before going to sit in her own seat.

“Dr. Bakkoush,” Jamilla says, her eyes sparkling. “What a surprise.”

“Mrs. Bakkoush,” Sana grins, “I told you I’d be here on time.”

Jamilla’s eyes soften. “Sana, seriously. You know I was just teasing, right? About you always being late all the time. I get it, we all do. You know I’ve missed my fair share of birthdays and parties because of hospital emergencies, too.”

Sana’s heart swells at the tenderness in her wife’s voice. “I know, Jamilla. Of course I do.”

“Good,” Jamilla says.

“And I told everyone if there’s an emergency, they need to page Dr. Valtersen.”

Jamilla laughs. “Even better.”

“Though it does really help, having such an understanding and loving wife,” Sana teases.

“Yes,” Jamilla winks. “I hear she’s quite the catch.”

Sana reaches across the table, lacing their fingers together. “She’s my everything.”

 

+++


End file.
